


A Recovery

by yetanothergreyjedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Fate of the Jedi Series - Aaron Allston & Troy Denning & Christie Golden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetanothergreyjedi/pseuds/yetanothergreyjedi
Summary: A sequel to A Harsh Reunion, in progress.There is currently only a teaser, I don't plan to post anything until my rough draft is worked out, so don't expect anything soon.





	A Recovery

They’d converted the largest of the closets into a small bedroom. It was a cramped space that would never meet regulations and was barely big enough to fit a mattress, but the girl was still grateful. Her nightmares were disturbing the others, they wanted her gone. But Shan’on and the rest of the staff were in agreement. 

One look into those hollow brown eyes, and she could see the girl had been through Hell and lived. It didn’t matter that the girl wouldn’t say anything about her experience or that she had barely given her name, Kai had a home at the shelter, as long as she needed one.


End file.
